EN COMA
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: ICHIGO Y ORIHIME SUFREN UN ACCIDENTE MIENTRAS VAN DE REGRESO A SU CASA A TAN SOLO UNA SEMANA PARA LA BODA, CUATRO MESES DE ESTAR EN COMA ORIHIME DESPIERTA PERO ICHIGO TARDA UN POCO MAS, ACASO NO DESPERTARA?. este es mi primer one-shot y ademas incluye un cap extra, sean amables. disfrútenlo
1. Chapter 1

**BUENA GENTE**

**YO: ME ALEGRA ESTAR DE VUELTA CON OTRA HISTORIA DE MI PAREJA PREFERIDA**

**GRAY: SEGURO QUE NO ERES AFEMINADO**

**YO: ME PERMITEN UN SEGUNDO**

**GRAY: OYE PERO QUE HACES**

**(SE LO LLEVA A UN CUARTO A ARRASTRAS)**

**MEGAMI: ESPERO QUE ****SOBREVIVA**

**(SUENA CEL DE MEGAMI)**

**MEGAMI: HOLA**

**GRAY CEL: AUXILIO, SOS, SOS, LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA, A LA ARMADA, A LA MARINA, ME QUIERE VIOLAR (GRITO DESGARRADOR)**

**(SE OYE COMO UNA MOTO CIERRA Y SALE OROX CON UN GRAY TRAUMADO)**

**YO: LLÉVALO CON UN SPICOLOGO, CREO QUE LO TRAUME DE TIEMPO COMPLETO**

**MEGAMI: NO TE PREOCUPES, AY VEO COMO HACERLE PARA BORRARLE LO QUE LE PASO**

**YO: ARIGATO, BUENO, MIS DISCULPAS POR ESO, BUENO DOY EL RESUMEN:**

**ICHIGO Y ORIHIME QUEDAN EN UN ESTADO DE COMA DURANTE UN CHOQUE DE AUTO MUY PERO MUY FEO, ORIHIME LOGRA DESPERTAR PERO ICHIGO SIGUE DORMIDO Y NO DESPIERTA, QUE SUCEDERA?**

**NATSU: OYE OROX, COMO QUE TE OBSESIONAS CON ESTA SERIE, Y MAS CON EL ICHIHIME, NO ERES GAY?**

**YO: ^¬^* BUENO AHORA INICIAMOS CON ESTE ONE-SHOT (CREO QUE HACI SE ESCRIBE), Y SI ME PERMITEN**

**NATSU: NOOOOOOO!, DASQUETE!**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

EN COMA (ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO)

_- POR QUE TUVO QUE SUCEDER ESTO - _pensaba Orihime estando aun lado de la cama en donde descansa su prometido conectado a las maquinas y con el clásico respirador

Orihime esta comprometida con su amado Ichigo, pero ocurrió un accidente

flash back

en las calles se ve un coche que conduce por la noche regresando de una fiesta organizada por sus amigo para festejar que solo faltaban una semana para la boda

adentro del vehículo se ve a la joven pareja peli naranjas muy felices

- si que fueron muy amables Rukia-chan y Abarai-kun por ayudarnos a organizar la boda - venia muy alegre Orihime ya que, su mejor amiga (ademas de tatsuki), les dijo que podrían hacer la boda en su mansión y por ayudarla a escoger su vestido de bodas

- y que lo digas - le dedica una tierna sonrisa Ichigo

- aun que lo que mas me sorprendió es que Orox-kun ayude en los arreglos de la boda - comenta Orihime al recordar a su primo ayude en los preparativos

- y por que te sorprende? - le pregunta Ichigo confundido

- bueno, es que a Orox-kun no le gusta mucho las bodas que digamos - revela una de las cosas que no le agradan a Orox

- eso no lo sabia - sigue conduciendo asta llegar a una residencia

en el buzón decía residencia Kurosaki, que fue entregada por parte de Ishin, que se mudo a un departamento muy amplio con Yuzu y Karin

- no se en que pensaba el viejo al darme la casa - recuerda Ichigo de como su padre le entrega las llaves de dicha casa

- creo que fue su regalo para no-noso-tros - decía nerviosamente y muy sonrojada al recordar que ahora vive con Ichigo

cuando Orihime estuvo apunto de salir del auto, de un rápido movimiento Ichigo la mete de nuevo, le pone el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta

- I-Ichigo-kun, pero que... - la silencia con un beso corto

- vamos a otra parte, ok - enciende el auto y arranca

Ichigo va conduciendo a las 5 de la madrugada (la fiesta empeso a las 8 p.m. y termino 3:40 a.m., tuvieron que ir a dejar a Rangiku Inoue [tia de Orihime] a su casa ya que se paso de copas y tardaron 30 min, nos da un total 4:10 a.m., mas 30 en llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, nos da 4:40 a.m., mas... a me e perdí) a las afueras de la ciudad con una Orihime medio dormida, 10 min mas y se detiene el auto en un punto muy alegado de la ciudad

- Orihime - la despierta Ichigo a su muy adormilada prometida

- que sucede Ichigo-kun? - pregunta entre bostezo

- ya llegamos - sale del auto para mirar al horizonte

cuando Orihime salio, se sorprendió al ver a donde Ichigo la avía traido

la llevo a la playa que esta a las afueras de la cuidad de karakura a unos cuantos minutos en que salga el sol, el nombre de la playa era **playa naranja, **(se llama así por que al momento en que sale y se pone el sol, el mar se pone de un anaranjado muy precioso) un poco alejado se ve un hotel con 5 pisos

- Ichigo-kun, este lugar es...

- el lugar en donde encontré a mi media naranja - sin que Orihime se diera cuenta, ya tenia en sus labios a un Ichigo besándola apasionadamente

se quedaron así durante un buen rato pero no falto mucho para que sus pulmones les traicionaran y exigieran aire

- Ich-Ichigo-ku-kun - le costaba articular una palabra y controlar su sonrojo - aquí fue en...

- aquí fue en donde nos declaramos, aquí fue en donde te propuse matrimonio y aquí es donde va a ser nuestra luna de miel, si qui...- no puedo terminar de hacer la pregunta ya que ahora fue el quien fue callado por los labios de Orihime

- soy feliz, por tenerte a mi lado - se separa y empieza a llorar mientras lo abrasa, pero son lagrimas de felicidad

- y yo, por que tu estas conmigo - ambos se unen en un beso apasionado al mismo tiempo en que sale el sol, dejando ver el resplandor anaranjado que producía el mar

después de unos minutos, ambos se suben al auto de regreso a su hogar

van a por media cuidad en la que se va llenando de mas y mas autos, pero no tardan en oír una sirena de policia

- que estará pasando? - pregunta Orihime un poco espantada

- tranquila, te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta y nunca te dejare - esas palabras logran tranquilizar un poco a Orihime

no paso mucho para que vieran una patrullas persiguiendo un, AUTOBÚS ROBADO CON 10 REHENES AMARRADOS QUE CONDUCÍA COMO LOCO PARA DESPISTAR A LAS PATRULLAS?

como el coche en donde estaba Ichigo y Orihime estaban cruzando media calle, al momento que ambos se dan cuenta que un autobús esta a punto de colisionar en el auto de Ichigo, y mas fue la sorpresa de Ichigo de que el choque iba a ser del lado del asiento de Orihime

Orihime solo le atino en cerrar su ojos, viendo su vida pasar, pero los abre al sentir unos brazos que la rodena y que la jalan hacia Ichigo

- _te protegeré, aun que sea con mi propia vida_ - esas mismas palabras fueron las que pasaron por la mente de Orihime

lo siguiente fue el choque entre los dos vehículos y los vidrios rompiéndose

fin del flash back

- por que lo hiciste, Ichigo-kun - seguía llorando aun lado de la cama de Ichigo

mientras afuera se encontraba Rukia con su novio Renji, vigilando que nadie se hacerque

- crees que Ichigo despierte? - le pregunta Rukia preocupada por Orihime

- claro que lo ara, el no es tan débil como para dejarse vencer por algo así - aun que lo ocultaba muy bien, Abarai si se preocupaba por su mejor amigo - _mas te vale despertar, no puedes dejar así a Orihime-chan, no después de todo el esfuerzo que iso Rukia para que ustedes estén juntos_ (Rukia ayudo a Orihime y a Ichigo a que se declararan)

flash back

después del accidente, Ichigo y Orihime sun llevados al hospital mas cercano

después de que la noticia llegara a los oídos de Renji, el salio corriendo de su casa directo a la mansión de Rukia para avisarle

- señor, le e dicho no puede entrar mientra que la señorita Kuchiki este dormida - le repetía uno de los sirvientes deteniendo a duras penas a Renji, ya que este venia con intenciones de derribar la

- me vale un carajo eso, tengo que hablar rápido con Rukia, es urgente y la ne...- es callado ya que alguien le lanza un despertador en la mera cara

- a ver, que es tan urgente como para despertarme - le grita la enana levantada

- señorita kuchiki, por favor disculpe el ruido que causo el joven Abarai

- no te preocupes Alvert, por favor ve y calienta el agua - en ese momento reacciona Renji quien aun seguía tendido en el piso

- no tenemos tiempo para un baño, tenemos al hospital shirukan - grita a los cuatro vientos el peli rojo

- a?, por que? - le pregunta Rukia un poco confundida

- por que Ichigo y Orihime-chan sufrieron un accidente y están hospitalizados - Rukia quedo alterada ante la noticia que le acaba de dar su novio

- Alvert, cambio de planes, llama a Tatsuki-chan y a los demás y diles que nos veamos en el Hospital shirukan - se cambio de forma rápida y sale agarrando a Renji del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras

en el camino

- oye Renji - le habla Rukia corriendo a toda velocidad a lado de su novio

- si

- como te enteraste de todo esto?

- bueno

unos 20 min antes, mas o menos (en total se hace 30 min. de donde vive Renji a la mansión de Rukia)

- rayos, no ay nada que ver en la tele - se quejaba Renji mientras le cambiaba de canal y comía un cereal - ya van a dar el reporte del clima - le cambia al noticiero no por ver el clima, sino para ver a la chava que lo daba ya era (mejor no lo digo y háganse la idea)

- interrumpimos el reporte del clima para reportar un accidente que acaba de suceder, pasamos contigo Shara - la cámara del estudio pasa a una cámara que esta grabando todo el accidente junto con una reportera morena - estamos informando desde las calles tacana y la avenida shincani sobre un accidente que ocurrió alrededor de las 6:20 y 6:30

- jaaa, eso esta cerca de la casa de Ichigo y Orihime - dice mientras se mete a la boca una cucharada de su cereal

- al parecer un delincuente que trataba de huir en un autobús con al menos 10 rehenes provoco un choque hacia un coche (marca la que ustedes quieran) color rojo - la cámara enfoca al vehiculo

- se parece al coche de Ichigo y Orihime - dice mientras se mete otra cucharada de cereal teniendo un mal presentimiento

- en estos momento están sacando los cuerpos que están adentro del vehículo - se ve como van sacando un cuerpo femenino y con cabello naranja seguido de otro cuerpo con cabello naranja mas claro

Renji se quedo congelado al reconocer los cuerpos, haciendo que escupiera todo lo que estaba en la cuchara

- pero si son Ichigo y Orihime-chan - se acerca mas a la pantalla para estar seguro

- en estos momento están transportando los cuerpo al hospital shirukan para atenderlos

- tengo que avisarle a Rukia - saca su cel y empieza a marca al numero de la mansión

- lo sentimos, su saldo se a acabado, favor de abonar una ficha

- me tienes que estar jodiendo, si no ay de otra - toma sus llave y sale de su casa sin darse cuenta que solo estaba en boxers

- AAAAAAA, UN HOMBRE DESNUDO - grita una chica tapándose los ojos

- SUMIMASEN - entra a su casa todo rojo (mas que su cabello), se viste y sale corriendo a la mansión de su novia

- y eso fue lo que paso - dice un poco apenado Renji

- luego hablamos de eso - le dice con una voz aterradora que causo escalofríos a todo el mundo

fin del flah back

- me pregunto cuanto mas - dice Renji captando la atención de Rukia

- cuanto que?

- cuanto tiempo piensa Ichigo seguir durmiendo - esto lo dice gritando no tan alto y golpeando la pared

mientras en otra parte del hospital se encuentra Uryuu en la recepción siendo acompañado por Tatsuki hablando con un doctor

- esto seria el total

- st, por eso odio este hospital - dice en voz muy baja Tatsuki

- muchas gracias doctor - le agradece Uryuu mientras se lleva a Tatsuki de ay

por un pasillo

- oye, Uryuu-kun

- que pasa Tatsuki-chan?

- crees que el...- es callada por el Ishida

- claro que lo ara - lo dice muy seguro de lo que dice - _si no lo hace, en el otro mundo lo castigare_

flash back

se ve a una enfermera caminando por los pasillos buscando a unas personas

- disculpen - llama la enfermera - ustedes son amigos de la señorita Inoue - pregunta la enfermera al ver a un grupo de gente reunida

en el grupo estan Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orox (con una capucha y una de las dos Katanas en su espalda), Vale (con la otra katana de Orox en su cintura) y Sado

- si, somos sus amigos - responde Uryuu levantándose de su lugar - sucede algo?

- pueden acompañarme a su cuarto - todos asienten y acompañan a la enfermera - les pido que no la molesten mucho - les abre la puerta, dejado ver a una Orihime levantada

- a, chicos

- Orihime/chan - se le lanzan encima Rukia y Vale con lagrimas en sus ojos

después de estrangular a Orihime, de que Orox las separa y que Orihime se recupere de su tonalidad azul

- Orihime - se le acerca Tatsuki - Orihime - se le lanza a los brazos de su amiga - no me vuelvas a preocupar otras vez, baka, wuaaaaaaa - empieza con el llanto lo que sorprende a la mayoria

- Tatsuki-chan - le corresponde el abrazo de forma cariñosa

ya después de los llantos y sollozos, y de contarle sobre el accidente y su estado en coma

- Orihime, segura que estas bien - le pregunta una Tatsuki ya mas tranquila

- claro - dice aun sosteniéndose de su primo pero casi se cae

de un rápido movimiento Orox ya la tenia en pie

- arigato, Orox-kun - Orihime nota que su primo solo llevaba una de sus Katanas - Orox-kun, donde esta Kaifū? ( 海風 brisa marina)

- la tiene Vale, que no te avía dicho que Kaifū le pertenecería a Vale y que yo me quedaria con Tochi kasai (土地火災 incendios de tierras)

- si pero eso iba a ser dentro de - Orihime abre los ojos al pensar eso - Rukia-chan, cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

- veamos - ase unas cuentas con sus dedos - 4 meses y medio

Orihime abre sus ojos como platos, su día de bodas paso hace 4 meses pero, eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba fue otra cosa

- donde esta Ichigo-kun? - al momento en que pregunta, nota las miradas tristes de los demás

- sigue en coma - le dice Orox dejando a su prima en la cama - tengo que salir

- adonde vas, Orox? - le pregunta Vale

- a castigar a ese maldito - desaparece por la ventana con una mirada terrorífica

- sera mejor que llame a un abogado - saca su cel - chicos, les encargo a Orihime - desaparece por la puerta

fin del flash back

a pasado una semana desde que despertó Orihime de su coma y no pasa un día en que ella no piense en su amado Ichigo

Orihime es llevada a su cuarto por Rukia y Renji quienes la llevan en una silla de ruedas, la dejan en su cama con cuidado

- arigato Abarai-kun, Rukia-chan

- no ay de que, mañana venimos a la misma hora - le dice Rukia mientras se va acercando a la puerta junto con Renji - buenas noches Orihime

- buenas noches Rukia - al momento salen sus amigos se echa a llorar ahogando sus llantos en la almohada

ya después de calmar sus llantos se echa a dormir, en esa misma noche sueña algo extraño

_sueño de Orihime_

_- don-donde estoy - se pregunta mientras avanza por un pasillo, cuando llega al final, divisa unas fotos enmarcadas - que es esto - observa una de las fotos y en una de ellas nota un a ella misma siendo cargada por Ichigo, noto que traía su vestido de novia y que Ichigo traía un traje blanco_ _(aquí les dejo el link para que vean la imagen [no es mía, la tome prestada] fatipunkaa_deviantart_com_art_ichihime-render_154079332)_

_Orihime se espanta al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura_

_- tranquila, no te asustes - le susurra al oído una voz muy conocida para la peli naranja_

_- Ichigo-kun, eres tu?_

_- si, soy... - es callado ya que Orihime se gira y le besa al saber que era Ichigo_

_después del largo beso, se separan un poco agitados_

_- te extrañe - se le lanza encima a Ichigo __tumbándolo_

_- te dije que no te dejaría sola, ni en tus sueños de abandonare - Orihime al oír eso se separa de el con una expresión de sorpresa_

_- Ichigo-kun, esto es un sueño? - se sorprende ella misma por lo que acaba de decir_

_- es un sueño si tu quieres que lo sea - le contesta mientras se para y la ayuda a levantarse_

_Ichigo se acerca a una de las fotos, toma una y se la da a Orihime_

_- quienes son? - pregunta al ver que en la foto esta Ichigo con ella, Ichigo carga a un bebé con el pelo de color anaranjado fuerte en sus brazos mientras que ella le agarra las manos a una niña con el mismo tono de pelo de Ichigo - no me digas..._

_- a si es mi querida Hime, son nuestros hijos - le contesta con un tono de alegría en su voz_

_- son-son hermosos - dice mientra acaricia la fotografía y llora_

_- ven, me tienes que poner al día - la guía hacia unas sillas - cuéntame, como están todos? - le pregunta mientras toma asiento en frente de ella_

_Orihime le relata todo lo que le han contado_

_- ya veo, así que han pasado 4 meses con 3 semanas, lamento que no nos hayamos pido casar - se disculpa Ichigo_

_- esta bien, lo importante que estas bien - ambos se miran asta que suena un reloj_

_- aa, se nos acabo el tiempo - se levanta de su lugar, se acerca a Orihime - me tengo que ir_

_al momento en que Orihime oyó eso, le agarro la mano fuertemente para que no se fuera_

_- volverás a estar a mi lado, verdad? - se ven como empieza a romper llanto_

_Ichigo solo se le acerco al oído y le susurra - solo espérame un poco mas - se aleja sin antes darle un beso, se marcha hacia una luz_

_fin del sueño de Orihime_

- Orihime, despierta Orihime - ay se ve como la agita una Rukia desesperada

_-_ que sucede Rukia-chan - se levanta bostezando

- que sucede, que te ando llamando desde hace unos 15 min. pensé que otra vez ta avías quedado en coma - le dice su amiga

- sumimasen Rukia-chan, es que tuve un sueño raro del que no quería despertar

- un sueño raro? - le pregunta Tatsuki quien estaba sentada a lado de la cama

- cuéntanos de que se trato - le pide Rukia poniendo una carita de suplica

- esta bien, Rukia-chan

un buen rato paso mientras Orihime les explicaba con sumo detalle de como era aquel sueño

- aa, pues si que es un poco extraño - dice Renji

- creo que fue un bonito sueño, ya quiero conocer a tus hijos - le dice Rukia con un brillo en sus ojos

- no se si sea cierto, ya que solo fue un sueño - dice Orihime con un tono triste}

- yo no lo creo - dice Orox que apareció por la ventana

- Orox-kun, hace cuanto estas ay?

- llegue e el mismo momento en que empezaste a relatar tu sueño - les dice mientras accede al cuarto

- y cual es tu opinión? - le pregunta Uryuu quien solo se mantuvo al margen

- mas que opinión, creo que es afirmación

- afirmación? - dicen todos

- si, e oído de casos en el que un alma de una persona sale de su cuerpo para introducirse temporalmente en la mente u/o sueño de otra persona para mostrarles unas cosas del futuro

- futuro? - pregunta Orihime confundida

- si, los muestran de una forma u otra, como ejemplo, las fotos o vídeos, no los hacen de forma exacta pero muestran una que otra

- oíste eso Orihime - le llama Rukia con un brillo extraño - tal vez en un futuro cercano Ichigo despierte de su coma

- lamento arruinar la felicidad - entra una enfermera con unas muletas - pero tengo que revisar los músculos de la señorita Inoue - todos salen dejando para que así la enfermera revisara a Orihime

unos minuto después

- ahora señorita Inoue, valla a dar una vuelta para que vuelva a recuperar la movilidad en el pie derecho - sale la enfermera seguida de Orihime con una muleta del lado derecho

- hai - empieza a caminar hacia una dirección en especial, Rukia se da cuenta y decide acompañarla

en los pasillos

- garcías por acompañarme Rukia-chan - le agradece mientras sigue avanzando

- no ay de que, bueno, tu entra mientras que yo vigilo - le dice mientras ve como entra su amiga al cuarto de Ichigo

Orihime se va acercando poco a poco a la cama de Ichigo

- Ichigo-kun - le llama para ver si respondía, como no obtuvo respuesta se desanimo un poco

- sabes, la enfermera dice que solo tengo un poco dañado los músculos del pie derecho, pero no ay nada que un poco de reposo y algo de ejercicio no puedan arreglar - le cuenta con su actitud infantil

se tira en una silla y la acerca mas a la cama - por favor, despierta, me siento sola sin ti - empieza a romper llanto

sigue llorando asta que siente una mano que la secan la lagrimas

- pero no te dije que no te abandonaría nunca - dice un Ichigo despierto mientras se quita el respirador para poder hablar bien

Orihime no lo podía creer, ella estaba viendo a Ichigo despierto de su coma y ademas, estaba hablando

- I-I-IIICCHHHIIIIIIGGOOO-KUN! -no soporta mas y se lanza a los brazos de su amado mientras grita su nombre

como Rukia escucha el grito entra preocupada

- Orihime estas b... - se queda callada al ver a Orihime abrazando a Ichigo, y este correspondiendo el abrazo - Ichigo

- Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun despertó, a despertado - le dice emocionada Orihime

- que alivio - dice mientras los veía lo feliz que estaba su amiga asta que recordó a sus amigos - cierto, tengo que avisarles a los demás aurita vengo - sale disparada a buscar a sus amigo

- espera Rukia-chan, yo tam... - es callada al sentir la mano de Ichigo

- por favor, que date conmigo - le pide Ichigo mientras suelta el agarra

- esta bien, Ichigo-kun

ambos se besan mientras que Rukia corre como loca para encontrar a sus amigos

cuando al fin los encuentran, ve que van caminando con el doctor encargado del cuidado de Ichigo

- chicos, lamento decirles que...-se queda callado al oír el grito de Rukia

- CHIIICOOOS - frena soltando un poco de polvo

- señorita, en un hospital no se corre

- sumimasen, demo, tienen que venir conmigo tienen que verlo - dice Rukia emocionada

- ok ya vamos pero no me tienes que jalar - le reclama Renji mientras es jalado por Rukia

- pues apúrense

Rukia los guía al cuarto de Ichigo, el doctor empeso a sentir que algo malo le iba a pasar

- miren - cuando abre la puerta, todos se sorprenden al ver a Ichigo despierto y riendo con Orihime

- IICHIIIGO - gritan todos mientras ven que el peli naranja los ve

- hola chicos, lamento en haber tardado en despertar - todos entra a excepción de Orox y el Doctor

- esto no puede ser - dice en voz baja el doctor para que nadie lo note - bueno Ichigo-kun, le iré avisar a...

- mate doctor - le dice Vale sosteniendo una tablilla

- ni-niña, no de-deberi-as tener e-eso - se notaba el nerviosismo que este tenia

- Orox debes leer esto - haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Vale lee lo que dice esa tablilla

todos notan de como Orox empieza a romper esa tablilla poco a poco, lo que espanto mas al doctor

- doctor, aquí esta mal, debió a ver puesto estado en coma, no estado muerto - todos los que rodeaban a Ichigo se sorprenden al oír le que dijo Orox

- bu-bueno, es que pe-pensé que no i-iba a d-despertar - dice mientras lentamente va saliendo de la habitación

- bueno, eso es aceptable pero - empieza a desenvainar a su Tochi kasai con un aura negra - escribir que solo se esta quedando por capricho de una niña llorona es otra - se a acercando con intenciones asesinas - y mas si esa niña es, mi querida prima

- tu no tienes derecho a llamarte doctor si consideras a todos tus paciente muerto y no los respetas - dice Vale mientras desenvaina a Kaifū y con su aura malévola - di tus ultimas palabras

- das...

- dejen me algo - pide Tatsuki igual con el aura aterradora y tronándose los dedos- el a dicho llorona a mi mas preciada amiga

- AAAAAAAAAAA! DASQUETE! - sale gritando el doctor como una niña (sin ofender a las chavas, es solo que me da gracia esto y no se por que)

- MATE, NO HUYAS COBARDE - gritan los tres al mismo tiempo en que salen a perseguir al doctor

- deberíamos detenerlos - dice mientras escucha los gritos de terror del doctor

- no déjalos - dice Ichigo

- demo

- ademas, tengo que reponer el tiempo perdido - Orihime se queda Roja al saber a que se refiera

- vamos chicos, aquí molestamos, ademas tenemos que evitar que Orox, Vale y Tatsuki destrocen el hospital - cuando salen Rukia, Renji y Uryuu, la enana pone la señal de no molestar y cierra la puerta

FIN

* * *

**YO: AL FIN TERMINE, ESTE FUE MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT** **Y SI, LO ADMITO, ME QUEDO UN POCO CURSI**

**NATSU: ES POR QUE ERES AFEMINADO**

**YO: INICIA CUENTA REGRESIVA**

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LANZAMIENTO**

**YO: DISFRUTA TU VUELO ALREDEDOR DE MARTE**

**MEGAMI: ESTARÁ BIEN?**

**YO: NO TE PREOCUPES, SOBREVIVIRÁ, A Y RECUERDA ME AGRADECERLE A KUMUI EN AYUDARME EN ARMA ESTE COHETE**

**MEGAMI: OK**

**YO: Y GRAY?**

**MEGAMI: ESTA SIENDO HIPNOTIZADO**

**YO: BUENO AL MENOS SERA COMO SIEMPRE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE ONE-SHOT, Y SI QUIEREN, VEAN LA ENCICLOPEDIA SHINIGAMI QUE SE ESTRENA Y A VER QUE PASA, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, LLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOTRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. ENCICLOPEDIA SHINIGAMI

**YO: HOLA GENTE, HOY LES TRAIGO UN ESPECIAL QUE AY SERA DE USTEDES SI ES DE SU AGRADO ^^**

**MEGAMI: PERO TAMBIÉN AY UNA RAZÓN DE POR QUE ES ESPECIAL VERDAD**

**YO: CLARO, SOLO ESTOY A UN MES DE CUMPLIR UN AÑO DE ESTAR EN ESTA PAGINA**

**GRAY: Y QUE PIENSAS HACER?**

**YO: BUENO, PARA MIS QUERIDOS COMPAS, OSEA USTEDES, NATSU, GRAY, MEGAMI, VALE Y LOS OTROS QUE POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO DIRÉ PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VALGAN MENOS DIRÉ QUE HOY**

**FIIIESSTTTAAAAAAAAA EENNN MIIIIIIIII CAAASSSAAA (XD)**

**TODOS: EEEEEEYYYYYYY (ESTILO HAPPY[EL GATO AZUL DE FAIRY TAEL])**

**YO: BIEN, TODOS LLEVEN LAS BOTANAS Y YO PONGO EL PRESUPUESTO PARA PAGAR LOS DAÑOS QUE LE HAGAN A MI CASA**

**VALE: POR ESO TE DARÉ ALGO ESPECIAL **

**YO: NO SE POR QUE SIENTO QUE ES ESO **

**ICHIGO: ESO LO DE LA FIESTA NOS INCLUYE A NOSOTROS? (CASI TODO BLEACH)**

**YO: PUES CLARO, QUE YA TENGO EL VÍDEO(FINC XD) PREPARADO Y YA VALLAN MIENTRAS YO PONGO TODO A Y ANTES OS PIDO UN FAVOR**

**ORIHIME: CUAL?**

**YO: CONTROLEN QUE NO SE PASE DE COPAS A LA PECHUGONA**

**RANGIKU: TRANQUI ORIX, QUE ESTA VEZ SI CONTROLO (TODA BORRACHA), BUENO VAMOS QUE AY QUE CELEBRAR AL MÁXIMO (CAMINA AL AUTO Y ARRANCA A TODO PULMÓN)**

**YO: SOLO ESPERO QUE NO TRAIGA ESTA VEZ A LA POLICÍA ****DETRÁS**

** BUENO AMIGOS, TAL VEZ ESTE CAP EXTRA SEA CORTO PERO ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER POR USTEDES, LOS FANS DEL ICHIHIME POR AGUANTARME MIS PENDEJADAS XD, SOLO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN A Y QUE SE VENDRA UN PEQUE FIC QUE ES DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS QUE ES BÁSICAMENTE UNOS MINI FICS (CREO) DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH Y DEMÁS ANIMES QUE ASTA EL MOMENTO NO E ECHO FICS, EL PRIMER CAP ES, LA FIESTA RELATADA POR MI MISMO FUERA DEL PERSONAJE SERIO **

**ENCICLOPEDIA SHINIGAMI (EDICIÓN ESPECIAL) (PARTE 1, 2 Y 3)**

* * *

PARTE 1

A PASADO UNAS DOS HORAS DESDE QUE LOGRARON DETENER LA MASACRE QUE EN VERDAD SE MERECÍA ESE DOCTOR

- joder, si que hicieron un gran desastre - se enfada Rukia al ver como dejaron una habitación con el pobre doctor (pobre mis bolas) tirado y siendo recogido en una camilla y casi listo para llevara urgencias

- al menos no destrozaron todo - dice Renji mientras ve ventanas rotas, enfermeras y médicos tirados literalmente, pacientes colgados en arboles y en la azotea, medicinas destrozadas y medio hospital destrozado (estilo películas de terror pero sin la sangre)

- no es mi culpa que se lo buscara - se defiende Vale con su misma frase de siempre

- por cierto, que le hicieron al doctor? - pregunta Uryuu al ver a unas enfermeras llevándoselo en una camilla

al momento que pasaron cerca del grupo, al momento que ve a Orox, Vale y Tatsuki se retuerce diciendo un monto de cosas y ina de ellas es

- NO, NO MAS POR FAVOR, SON UNOS SÁDICOS, ALEJEN LOS DE MI - grita como loco tocándose los bajos o mejor dicho, protegerlos con sus manos

las enfermeras se lo llevan rápido

- digamos que fue gloriosa la tortura - dice Orox restando le importancia

- si pero si te pasaste en traumarlo - le recuerda Tatsuki ya que en verdad lo traumo de por vida

- pues que le iso? - pregunta Rukia queriendo saber

- a pues la tortura que le iso Orox fue la 64 C que consta de...

- Vale, no hables de eso afuera - le recuerda Orox mientras se para en seco

- a lo siento Orox - Vale les hace la seña de que se acerquen a Rukia, Renji y Uryuu para susurrarles - bueno consta de

después de que Vale les cuente de que se trato el 64 C (que solo se le pueden hacerle a los hijos de...) los tres se quedaron con las caras de horror mientras ven a Orox

- y todo eso lo iso Orox - pregunta Ishida mientras se imagina a Orox aplicando todo eso lo que dijo Vale

- bueno, solo iso los que no hacen que le duden de su sexualidad, lo demás lo hicimos yo y Tatsuki - dice mientras señala a la karateKa

- bueno yo igual ise poco - comenta Tatsuki mientras mira para otro lado

- venga ya, tienes pila para estas torturas sabes, un día pongámonos de acuerdo para que te enseñemos lo demás - Vale se lleva a Tatsuki mientras avanzan a la habitación de Ichigo ya que con todo lo que se tardaron piensan que ya terminaron

cuando van llegando ven a unas jóvenes, una de ellas tiene el pelo negro y la otra castaño y aun hombre de unos 40 mas o menos vistiendo su capa de doctor y sus pantalones negros grises con una playera rara, mientras que las dos jóvenes traen unos uniformes de secundaria

sospecharon que eran Yuzu y Karin junto a su loco padre Ishiin, que por cierto estaban Ishiin y Yuzu con las orejas pegadas a la puerta

FIN DE LA PARTE 1, PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA DUDA, EL 64 C ES, ENGAÑO DE CASTRACIÓN (QUE UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE INCLUYE ES, DOS YEMAS DE DOS HUEVOS COSIDOS, UN GLOBO COLOR CARNE, PELOS, PEGAMENTO, UNA PEQUEÑA SALCHICHA [DEL TAMAÑO QUE GUSTEN], OTRO GLOBO PERO ESTE REVENTADO Y UNAS TIJERAS A Y UNOS CUANTOS GALONES DE ANASTEJICOS)

* * *

PARTE 2

- hola Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Ishiin-san - saluda Vale en voz alta, ganándose el shhh de parte de Yuzu e Ishiin

- pero por que el espionaje? - pregunta Rukia mientras se acerca

- es que llegamos mientras Ichi-nii y Hime-chan en plena acción - dice la inocente de Yuzu mientras les explica todo lo que escucharon

- pues llegamos en mal momento - dice Ishida mientras se aparta un poco - yo que ustedes me alejo - da su advertencia mientras se recarga en una de las paredes

- pero como jefe de la familia tengo que saber que es lo que hace mi hijo - dice Ishiin orgulloso de lo que hace

- abstente a las consecuencias - le recuerda Karin estando en un área segura, osea alado de Uryuu

Ishiin iba a decir cualquier cosa si no fuera que escucho algo, una especie de gemido cerca de la puerta

- malditos calenturientos, lo están haciendo en la puerta - dice Ishiin casi adivinando

algo andaba mal fueron los pensamientos de Uryuu mientras que los demás (sin contar a Orox y Tatsuki ya que ellos si saben dar esa privacidad y teniendo el mismo presentimiento) están con los oídos pegados a la puerta

- aaaaaa - siguen escuchando los gemido que son de Orihime un poco mas fuertes, dando la señal de en verdad se estaban calentando

- joder Orihime, si sigues haci voy a ... - ahora da la impresión de que después de dos horas y le sigue dando ganas lo que fue extraño para Orox, Uryuu, Tatsuki y Karin

de pronto los cuatro se dan cuenta del plan oculto de lo que se oye y se alejan un poco mas, digamos unos 5 metros de distancia, lo que no paso desapercibido de los ojos de Vale al ver como se alejan, Orox le dijo con la vista cual era la verdad a si que ella se aparta un poco del grupo, estaba un poco decepcionada pero lo que estaba por venir se lo compensaría

de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe dejando caer a todos, uno sobre el otro mientras ven a un Ichigo parado con un poco de dificultad y notan que una vena esta palpitando en la frente con la ropa de hospital (los pantalones y camisa verde jade [creo]), por lo que se nota se dan cuenta que acabaron no mucho que llegaran ellos (Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Orox, Vale y Tatsuki) ya que ven a Orihime con una ropa que usa comúnmente (cap único, antes de ir a la habitación de Orox se cambia de ropa de paciente a su ropa usual) un poco desarreglada y con su pelo revuelto

- jeje...Ichigo podemos explicarlo - trata de salvarse Rukia pero

- PERO QUE OSTIAS TENEIS EN LA CABEZA! - pega Ichigo el grito casi de su vida Ichigo que iso temblar un poco el piso

FIN DE LA PARTE 2, TODO ERA CASI UN ENGAÑO YA EN VERDAD LO HICIERON Y DURARON EN PROMEDIO 1 HORA CON 40 MINUTOS (SONIDO DE DISCO RALLADO), CARAJO QUE RESISTENCIA

* * *

PARTE 3 ( un poco de lemon)

antes de la llegada de Ishiin y los demás se encuentra a una pareja de peli naranjas entrando de lleno en ese tema, ya iba por el octavo (O.o) orgasmo

- I-Ichi vo-voy a co-correr - habla entre jadeos la Orihime tendida en la cama mientras Ichigo le entra en ella de una manera casi salvaje pero con algo de delicadeza

- yo ta-también - dice entre jadeos Ichigo mientras esta llegando el momento

ambos terminan al mismo tiempo quedando agotados mientras que Ichigo cae alado de su prometida, ya después de recuperar el aliento Orihime se levanta con cuidado caminando despacio hacia su ropa que estaba evitando que le duela el pie derecho pero después del calentón que se echo con Ichigo el dolor era poco

lo mismo era con Ichigo, solo sus músculos del hombro izquierdo, parte de la rodilla derecha y parte del pecho un poco morado después del accidente pero todo el dolor se fue al carajo gracias al gran placer que sintió, como dijo Orihime no ay que un buen reposo y ``ejercicio ´´ no ayuden

- Ichigo-kun - llama Orihime mientras se pone su falda y con su playera de botones no abrochados con su brazier color rosa crema

- dime Orihime - Ichigo se sienta a una de las orillas de la cama mientras se pone los pantalones del hospital

- gracias por estar conmigo - le agradece Orihime mientras se echa de brazos a Ichigo

- estaría contigo aun que fuese el fin del mundo - corresponde el abrazo que le daba su prometida

Orihime ya se iba a separar de su amado cuando piso de mas su pie derecho, casi se cae pero Ichigo la logra atrapar quedando con una buena vista Ichigo de Orihime, al momento en que la atrapa sus melones asen un bonito boing haciendo que Ichigo se ponga un poco duro de la parte baja

- gracias Ichigo-kun - le agradece Orihime mientras se para pero nota la mirada de lujuria de Ichigo

este la jala mientras se echa en la cama con ella encima

- dime, te apetece otra ronda - le susurra de forma tentadora a Orihime mientras lame la oreja izquierda

Orihime estaba cansada de las ocho veces que lo hicieron pero no caería mal unos cuantos rounds mas no caerían mal

estaban apunto de entrar en el tema si no fuera que oyen el saludo de Vale, en ese momento Ichigo se imagina al chismoso de su padre espiando afuera del cuarto, en ese momento se le ocurrió una forma de engañarlo que incluye a Orihime

- Orihime - le habla Ichigo en un susurro para que no se oiga afuera - que te parece si le jugamos una jugarreta al vieja - Orihime capta el mensaje y deside seguir el juego

- ooo, pero cuando acabemos mi cuerpo se quedara con las ganas - es difícil de aceptar eso pero es verdad, si el cuerpo resive un gran placer y si se detiene de golpe este se queda con las ganas pero eso no era lo que quiso decir Orihime

Ichigo capta el mensaje y se ríe en voz baja, en verdad desde que su prometida esta con el se a vuelto un poco pervertida Orihime

- cuando esto termine lo aremos asta que no podamos mas - le susurra en el oído de forma seductora, ganándose una pequeña risita de Orihime

después de explicar el plan, deciden ponerse en acción

Y AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA ENCICLOPEDIA DE TRES PARTES Y NO CABE EXPLICAR LO QUE SUCEDERÁ, USTEDES LO TIENEN DE SOBRA EN SU IMAGINACIÓN

* * *

**YO: PUES BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA LA ENTREGA ESPECIAL, AL PRINCIPIO PENSÉ EN PONER A ESO LO QUE LE LLAMAN EPILOGO PERO LUEGO ME DECIDÍ POR LA ENCICLOPEDIA SHINIGAMI**

**PUES BUENO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE EXTRA AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SE DESPIDE OROX PARA IRSE A LA FIESTA Y COMO SIEMPRE ME DESPIDO, AAAAAASTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTTTRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
